Attempt To Reconcile
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Part of the My Happy Ending Series* Chelsea and Karly have been friends since middle school but a roadblock has caused their friendship to end. One year later Chelsea is considering being her friend again. Will the two become friends or will their friendship be broken forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with another story! :D This time it's a feeling story :) For those unfamiliar with my feeling oneshots I write based on what I'm feeling at the moment but use my OC's and various wrestlers :D In this story Chelsea is kind of going through what I am right now with wanting to reconcile with a friend. Will it happen? Let's get it on :D Also if you flame you're blocked :) Anyway Enjoy :D _

Chapter 1 October 29, 2014

"You really think we'll be able to find out the gender of the baby today Stephen?" Chelsea asked as her and Stephen waited at the doctors office.

"I hope so." Stephen smiled. "You're far along enough we should be able to find out today."

"You just want to start spoiling him or her right away." Chelsea said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I never had a kid before and we're really going to be a family soon." Stephen smiled.

"True." Chelsea said as she got on her phone and got on her personal Facebook.

"Hey are you ok?" Stephen asked. "You don't seem as excited about this as I am."

"I am, I just have a lot on my mind that's all baby." Chelsea said as she smiled.

"Anything good or bad?" Stephen asked.

"Not telling, it'll go away soon I promise." Chelsea smiled as she looked down at her phone and looked at a past post and saw a comment an old friend posted before Chelsea had to block her. In her profile picture her friend was in a hospital bed next to some guy and she was holding a baby.

_"They look so happy together."_ Chelsea thought as she smiled. _"Did she really have a baby?"_ She thought.

"Hey Chelsea." Stephen said snapping Chelsea out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Chelsea asked looking up at him.

"Time to go in." Stephen said as they got up and they went into one of the rooms.

"So Chelsea and Stephen, excited to find out about the gender of the baby today?" The doctor asked.

"You bet, my husband already wants to spoil him or her." Chelsea giggled as she laid down and lifted her shirt a bit to show her stomach and the doctor started to put the goo on it and started moving the device around on it.

"Hey Chelsea what are you hoping for?" Stephen asked as he held her hand.

"Doesn't matter as long as he or she is healthy." Chelsea smiled at him. "You?"

"Same with me." Stephen smiled at her as they looked up and saw their baby.

"Is that our baby?" Chelsea asked as she smiled as the doctor nodded his head. "It's just unbelievable."

"Well by the looks of things your baby is going to be a girl." The Doctor smiled.

"A girl." Chelsea smiled as she teared up happily as Stephen hugged her.

"I am so happy right now." Stephen smiled happily.

"Thank you so much doc." Chelsea smiled as she wiped off her stomach and got up and said bye to the doctor then left with Stephen.

"Hey Chelsea?" Stephen asked as they were driving.

"Yeah?" Chelsea asked.

"Earlier before we went to see the Doctor, what were you thinking about?" Stephen asked.

"Nothing important." Chelsea said as she sat back.

"You were thinking about Karly again were you?" Stephen asked.

"It's almost been a year Stephen, does she really not want to be my friend anymore?" Chelsea asked.

"Well you did block her from your life basically." Stephen said.

"All she did was put me down in the end and never wanted to help me out with my problems." Chelsea said looking down.

"Do you think she's changed after a year?" Stephen asked.

"I hope so." Chelsea said softly. "I'm not going to lie, I miss her Stephen."

"I know sweetheart." Stephen said kissing her head. "I understand with you guys being friends since Middle School and all but I just don't want you being hurt again by her."

"I know Stephen I know." Chelsea said. "I still haven't decided what I would do though."

"Well whatever you decide, I'll be with ya, every step of the way." Stephen smiled at her.

"Thanks Stephen." Chelsea smiled at him.

"Anything for you my love." Stephen smiled at her.

_Me: That's sweet of Stephen being there for her no matter the outcome :D Will Karly want to Reconcile with Chelsea? Will Chelsea change her mind about Reconciling with Karly? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D In this one you find out what happened between Karly and Chelsea exactly...and it's not good. It's what happened between my friend and I but I changed something's because I'm not a WWE Diva obviously lol XD Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Amy belongs to her and Chelsea and Karly belongs to me :D Now on with the story :D :D _

Chapter 2 October 31, 2014

"Thanks for helping me pass out Candy Amy." Chelsea smiled as put the candy in the bowl. Her and her friend Amy Hardy were at her house in Tampa.

"Anytime Chelsea." Amy smiled as she was dressed as an Angel.

"I would have Stephen help me out but of course he wants to drink with the guys." Chelsea giggled.

"I'm surprised he got out of that lazy Rusev costume after you guys got done with those Instagram and Vine videos." Amy giggled. "What is he again?"

"Some kind of Vampire from _Dracula Untold_." Chelsea said as her and Amy went outside. "He really loved that movie."

"I can tell since he bragged about it on Twitter." Amy smiled. "Like you're obsessed with the _Hunger Games_."

"Hey Katiness Everdeen is love Katiness Everdeen is life!" Chelsea playfully snapped as she adjusted her wig.

"Of course." Amy said rolling her eyes as they sat down and some Trick or Treaters came by.

"Hey Amy?" Chelsea asked after a while.

"What's up Chelsea?" Amy asked.

"I need some advice."

"About?"

"Reconciling with a friend." Chelsea said. "Her and I got into a fight about a year ago and I don't know whenever to make up with her or not."

"What happened exactly?" Amy asked.

"Well…" Chelsea started.

_**Flashback**_

_November 18, 2013_

"_Awesome! You should be able to come back this month Stephen!" Chelsea smiled happily as Stephen just got back from Rehab._

"_Hopefully, I'm pretty much at 100%." Stephen smiled holding up his arm._

"_That is if WWE will allow you back this early I mean. But knowing them you'll be back by the rumble." Chelsea said._

"_Pretty much." Stephen smiled rolling his eyes. "Question is how are you going to come back? You 'quit' At Summerslam remember?"_

"_Oh I have plans, trust me." Chelsea smiled._

"_Which are?"_

"_It's a secret." Chelsea smiled._

"_Well tell me over lunch." Stephen said heading up stairs. "Be ready in 15 minutes."_

"_Gotcha." Chelsea said as she went on her phone and saw that she had a message from her friend Karly and she rolled her eyes. Her and Karly haven't exactly seen eye to eye lately. How exactly? Well lets just say according to Chelsea, Karly hasn't exactly been nice to her and has been doing nothing but put her down in the past few months. "What does she have to say?" She asked as she opened up the messaged and her eyes widened._

_Karly: Figured I'd tell you I'm deleting you and why, you don't talk to me anyway and you can't handle the truth. Probably why you don't talk to me. Oh well. I wish the best for you._

"_Oh well not my fault she's a bitch." Chelsea said as she replied back._

_Chelsea: Same for you_

_Karly: Thanks_

_Chelsea: Anytime_

_Karly: Not anytime I needed you as a friend and you didn't give a fuck._

_Chelsea: How could I give a fuck when all I did was get yelled at?_

_Karly: I never yelled at you._

"_The hell you didn't bitch!" Chelsea yelled as Karly responded some more._

_Karly: You constantly talk about killing yourself_

_Karly: For attention._

"_Yeah well try having your husband go through surgery and your mom basically disowning you for a crack head boyfriend!" Chelsea yelled as she responded back._

_Chelsea: I don't do it for attention, I do it because I actually felt like it._

_Karly: One of my closest friends killed herself_

_Karly: You have no idea what that does to people. It's not a game and that's how you treat it._

"_I FUCKING HAVE NO IDEA HOW THAT FEELS?! HELLO MY DAD MAY HAVE KILLED HIMSELF AND I'M STILL HURT TO THIS DAY BITCH!" Chelsea yelled at the top of her lungs as Stephen ran down Stairs._

"_Chelsea what's going on?!" Stephen asked as Chelsea was tearing up._

"_Just a second Stephen." Chelsea said holding back her tears and she saw that Karly responded again._

_Karly: What's so bad about your life Chelsea? You're a WWE Diva you're married to a top WWE Superstar, you have it all! I've been molested and abused my whole life. What the fuck is so bad about your life._

_Chelsea: I don't treat it like that. When I feel like hurting or killing myself I got a knife and actually felt like it. I've cut myself a couple of times. Don't forget my dad killed himself, I'm still being called a murderer to this day, quit making this all about you Karly because it's not!_

"_I'm blocking that bitch!" Chelsea cried as she went and blocked Karly._

"_What happened Sweetheart?" Stephen asked as he hugged Chelsea._

"_Fucking Karly that's what!" Chelsea cried as she hugged Stephen tightly and cried for a while._

_**End Flashback**_

"That's terrible!" Amy said in shock.

"Yeah…" Chelsea said looking down. "Still wanna make up with her though…if not I just want closure. A chance to say goodbye you know."

"Well just be careful Chelsea, just because you guys haven't heard from each other in a year doesn't mean she's changed." Amy said. "Besides stress isn't good for the baby."

"I know." Chelsea said rubbing her stomach.

"Well if it doesn't work out, I'm here for ya, and you have people to talk to as well." Amy smiled.

"Thanks Amy." Chelsea smiled as she hugged her. "So think our babies will be born on the same day?" She asked. Amy was currently 4 months pregnant along with Chelsea.

"We'll never know." Amy smiled.

_Me: That was cruel of Karly big time! She was just making things all about her! But will her and Chelsea become friends again? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter before Raw :D :D And speaking of which this takes place on the November 3rd Show :D :D Anyway I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Anyway Christa belongs to her :D Now on with the story! :D :D _

Chapter 3 November 3, 2014

"Chelsea Christina Farrelly what are you doing here?!" Stephen asked in shock as he saw Chelsea enter his locker room.

"I told you before Stephen, you need me against Lana and Rusev." Chelsea said sitting down. What Chelsea was referring to was Stephen being in a rivalry with Rusev for the US title.

"Out of the question Chelsea." Stephen said. "You need to go home, NOW!" He demanded

"Not this time Stephen. Go ahead and punish me when we get back on the bus but you need me against Lana. Trust me." Chelsea said. What She was referring to was that her and Stephen also had a BDSM Relationship with her being the submissive.

"Fine." Stephen said rubbing his head. "I'm spanking you 100 times when we get on the bus but you can stay UNTIL this storyline is over. Afterwards you stay home until you have the baby deal?"

"Yes master." Chelsea smiled.

"Good. I've gotta get ready." Stephen said.

"And I going to talk to Christa." Chelsea said as she walked out and went do Jon's (Dean Ambrose's) Locker room and knocked and Jon opened the door.

"Chelsea? What are you doing here?" Jon asked not expecting Chelsea.

"Can I speak to Christa please?" Chelsea asked as Jon nodded his head.

"Hey Christa, Chelsea is here!" Jon yelled calling for her and Christa appeared holding her daughter Rayna.

"Chelsea? What are you doing here?" Christa asked.

"Can I ask for some advice?" Chelsea asked as Christa nodded her head. "I'm thinking about making up with a friend of mine." She said.

"Go on." Christa said as Chelsea told her about Karly.

"Yeah you shouldn't." Christa said.

"Why not?" Chelsea asked.

"Think about it Chelsea. She put you down, she may have already blocked you as well and after the shit she said to you and about you. It's best not to have her as a friend." Christa said.

"You do make some good points." Chelsea said sighing. "But no matter what happens I just want closure."

"What if you don't get it Chelsea? What if she argues with you and blocks you this time?" Christa asked.

"She won't get the chance to, I'll stand up to her this time, say goodbye and block her before she gets the chance." Chelsea said getting frustrated with Christa.

"What if she blocks you after sending the first message!?" Christa asked getting frustrated with Chelsea.

"Then I'll never have my closure but I'll feel a bit better knowing I tried!" Chelsea yelled.

"Awwwwww the two friends are fighting, how sad." Christa and Chelsea's former friend and Total Diva Joslin Neidhart mocked as she saw them.

"FUCK OFF AND STAY OUT OF THIS NEIDHART!" Chelsea and Christa yelled as Joslin looked at them in shock for a second then scoffed and walked off.

"Since when did she turn into a bitch?" Chelsea asked.

"Must be stress between her and PJ (Justin Gabriel)." Christa said.

"Her and PJ are having problems?" Chelsea asked concerned.

"According to Total Divas they are." Christa said sounding annoyed and Chelsea slapped her forehead.

"Can't believe I almost felt bad because of a fake problem." Chelsea groaned. "Damn hormones."

"Attack Stephen on the bus then." Christa smirked at her and winked. "Oh and don't make up with Karly." She said walking off.

"She's so hell bent on me not making up on her." Chelsea said to herself as she felt someone hug her from behind.

"Chelsea it's so good to see you!" Her best friend Lindsay Hennig smiled happily as she hugged her.

"Lindsay!" Chelsea smiled as she turned around and hugged Lindsay happily.

"You're getting so big!" Lindsay smiled as they broke the hug. "Can I feel? Please?" She asked.

"Sure." Chelsea smiled as Lindsay felt her stomach.

"So are you and Stephen really having a girl?" Lindsay asked as she took her hand off her stomach.

"You bet." Chelsea smiled. "Amy tell you what you what she's having?"

"Twin girls? I'm happy for you both." Lindsay smiled. "We gotta catch up."

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as they went to catering.

"After I told them NO for the hundredth time I threatened them with Brock and they backed off ever since." Lindsay smiled as they sat down at Catering. "I think that's how Saraya (Paige) and Foxy got on Total Divas."

"I can't believe they wanted you on that show." Chelsea laughed. "Don't they know Brock hates reality shows?"

"They won't get that." Lindsay laughed then calmed down. "So what's been going on with you?"

"Well besides getting ready for the baby, not much." Chelsea said. "That and…well…its coming up."

"The anniversary that Karly decided not to be your friend anymore?" Lindsay asked as Chelsea nodded her head. "I already told you Chelsea do what you need to do, it's completely up to you on this."

"I just hope that if I do talk to her, a year without hearing from me hopefully should make her want to be my friend again." Chelsea said. "If not then I guess we move on."

"Well you have more of a support system than her so if it doesn't turn out like you want it you have people to talk to." Lindsay smiled.

"Thank you Lindsay." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Lindsay tightly.

_**FF Towards the end of the night**_

It was the end of Raw and it was Stephen vs. Rusev for the US title and Chelsea was out there supporting Stephen.

"Come on Sheamus!" Chelsea yelled as Rusev had him in the Accolade. "NO!" She yelled as Stephen passed out and she ran in the ring to check on Stephen then she looked at Rusev and Lana in shock as they celebrated his win.

_Me: Man Christa is Hellbent on Chelsea NOT Making up with Karly. I do see her points though but like I said it's something that Chelsea (And myself) Have to do. Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
